1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to motorcycle fairings. More particularly, the present invention relates to an improved construction of such fairings to improve the serviceability of components housed therein.
2. Related Art
Motorcycles are often provided with fairings which reduce wind resistance and improve the overall aesthetic appearance of motorcycles. The fairing is commonly mounted to the frame of the motorcycle and provides a forward facing housing member, which reduces the air resistance of the motorcycle as the motorcycle is driven. Such fairings often accommodate a headlight as well as various gauge members for the motorcycle. For instance, an inner panel of the fairing can include a speedometer, an oil pressure meter, as well as a temperature meter. Additionally, a radio and speakers can be positioned to extend through the inner panel.
An outer panel forms the aerodynamic forward facing covering of the motorcycle. A small portion of this outer panel usually can be removed to service some of the components mounted to the inner panel, as well as to service the headlight and the turning indicators. However, the portion of the outer panel which can be removed typically forms a small, forward-facing portion of the fairing and, consequently, only a small maintenance opening is provided into the fairing.
In addition, due to the mounting arrangement used for the fairing and the outer panel, the fairing and the outer panel tend to be heavy and awkward to install and remove during maintenance. One aspect of this awkwardness involves mounting the headlight within the forward portion of the fairing. During repeated removals of the fairing, the headlight which is mounted within the fairing is often inserted and removed several times. Due to the repetitive nature of such maintenance, the headlight is often skewed relative to the fairing over time.
This results in air gaps as well as unattractive gaps being formed within the forward facing portion of the fairing.